1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus management system for managing an information processing apparatus by communicating with a server apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, master data of setting values of information processing apparatuses is stored in a different information processing apparatus. For example, master data of setting values of a multifunction peripheral is stored in a server. Since the multifunction peripheral is connected to the server via a network, the setting values can be managed in a unified manner. When the value of the master data stored in the server is changed, the changed value is notified to the multifunction peripheral and the setting value of the multifunction peripheral is also changed.
Some of the setting values require restart of the multifunction peripheral if the change in the setting values needs to be reflected. However, if the multifunction peripheral is restarted regardless of its status when it receives a change notification of a setting value, which needs restart to reflect the change, from the server, the multifunction peripheral may be restarted while the user is using it. This results in inconvenience for the user. Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-031898 discusses a technique by which the information processing apparatus determines whether the restart is possible when it receives data which requires restart to reflect the data, and executes the restart only when it is possible.
However, according to the conventional technique, if the apparatus is not restarted when a change notification of a setting value that needs the restart is received, a function that references the setting value may be used in a state where the setting value is not changed. The function that needs reference to the setting value described above is, for example, a copy or a FAX function.